Motor vehicles often experience misting of the windowpanes caused by moisture such as that from dew or frost which can reduce visibility. A method of reducing windowpane misting in a vehicle is known from DE 102011084278 A1 which is hereby incorporated by reference. The humidity sensor and the inside temperature sensor are arranged close to one another but not in the vicinity of the windowpane. The anti-misting mode is activated if the dew point is greater than the outside temperature or if the temporal change in the measured values from the humidity sensor or the change in the dew point is greater than a preset threshold value. The dew point is compared with the outside temperature, after it has been corrected on the basis of a preset function of the difference between the outside temperature and the inside temperature. This correction function is used to model the temperature gradient through the windowpane, which temperature gradient is a function of the difference between the outside temperature and the inside temperature. It would be desirable to improve the reliability of the known method of reducing windowpane misting.